heart_of_souls_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lotus
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TMtVvhWRDU "The things we do fear are but mere figments of our imaginations, but the things we NEED to fear are those of our own creations."] 13dee4aba58525c4.jpg Name Lotus Rakim DoB: 05/1/2150 Age 21 Gender Female Blood Type O+ Hair Color Black Eye Color Hazel Brown Height 5`6 Weight 176 lbs Appearance Lotus is what most would call a certified BOMB SHELL when it comes to the looks department despite rocking the measurements of 36(D)-24-38 (breasts, hips, and ass). With a long flowing mane of black hair, to represent her Japanese heritage and alluring hazel brown eyes a gift she got from her Arabian mother to match her honey brown complexion. kitana_by_andreikolosov-d8ge020.jpg tumblr_no1swa9Dfx1tkc8e5o1_1280.jpg kitana_redesign_by_jodeee-d4z94oo.jpg kitana_mk9_alternate_costume_by_sratitoo-d4voaxp.jpg 500x708_20755_Kitana_speedpaint_2d_fan_art_kitana_mortal_kombat_picture_image_digital_art.jpg mk9_kitana_by_silentninja_1991-d35gvdc.jpg kitana_00051407.jpg kitana_by_obito24-d5fhzvn.jpg E6f6c50d16e37626bcf025eba1ccb799.jpg hot_princess_kitana_by_sratitoo-d558c9x.jpg kitana_by_juggalo_grob.jpg Kitana-Mortal-Kombat-Deadly-Alliance-MK-Tribute.jpg kitana_commission_by_miss_nyame-d5ha047.jpg kitana_commission_by_tyrinecarver-d4whs30.jpg Behavior/Personality * Kind Hearted * Bluntly Truthful/Outspoken * Optimistic * Stubborn * Prideful (Comes with being a Ninja) * Pervertedly Kinky (With Members of both Sexes) Roleplay Alignment True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. 'Clan & Rank' Clan: The White Lotus, Ninja Rank: Grandmaster 'Fighting Style' Ninjutsu Sometimes used interchangeably with the modern term ninpō (忍法?) is the strategy and tactics of unconventional warfare and guerrilla warfare as well as the art of espionage purportedly practiced by the shinobi (commonly known outside of Japan as ninja).Ninjutsu was more an art of tricks than a martial art Ninjutsu was a separate discipline in some traditional Japanese schools, which integrated study of more conventional martial arts along with shurikenjutsu, kenjutsu, sojutsu, bōjutsu, battlefield grappling kumi-uchi (an old form of jujutsu) and others. Spying in Japan dates as far back as Prince Shōtoku (572–622), although the origins of the Ninja date much earlier. According to Shōninki, the first open usage of ninjutsu during a military campaign was in the Gempei War, when Minamoto no Kuro Yoshitsune chose warriors to serve as shinobi during a battle; this manuscript goes on to say that, during the Kenmu era, Kusunoki Masashige used ninjutsu frequently. According to footnotes in this manuscript, the Gempei war lasted from 1180 to 1185, and the Kenmu Restoration occurred between 1333 and 1336. Ninjutsu was developed by groups of people mainly from the Iga Province and Kōka, Shiga of Japan. Throughout history the shinobi have been seen as assassins, scouts and spies who were hired mostly by territorial lords known as the Daimyo. They conducted operations that the samurai were forbidden to partake in. They are mainly noted for their use of stealth and deception. Throughout history many different schools (ryū) have taught their unique versions of ninjutsu. An example of these is the Togakure-ryū. This ryū was developed after a defeated samurai warrior called Daisuke Togakure escaped to the region of Iga. Later he came in contact with the warrior-monk Kain Doshi who taught him a new way of viewing life and the means of survival (ninjutsu). Ninjutsu was developed as a collection of fundamental survivalist techniques in the warring state of feudal Japan. The ninja used their art to ensure their survival in a time of violent political turmoil. Ninjutsu included methods of gathering information, and techniques of non-detection, avoidance, and misdirection. Ninjutsu can also involve training in free running, disguise, escape, concealment, archery, and medicine. Skills relating to espionage and assassination were highly useful to warring factions in feudal Japan. These persons were literally called "non-humans" (非人 hinin?). At some point the skills of espionage became known collectively as ninjutsu, and the people who specialized in these tasks were called shinobi no mono. While there are several styles of modern ninjutsu, the historical lineage of these styles is disputed. Some schools and masters claim to be the only legitimate heir of the art, but ninjutsu is not centralized like modernized martial arts such as judo or karate. Togakure-ryū claims to be the oldest recorded form of ninjutsu, and claims to have survived past the 1500s. According to Bujinkan members, Ninja Jūhakkei ("the eighteen disciplines") were first stated in the scrolls of Togakure-ryū.] They became definitive for all ninjutsu schools. Ninja jūhakkei was often studied along with Bugei Jūhappan (the "eighteen samurai fighting art skills"). Though some are used in the same way by both samurai and ninja, other techniques were used differently by the two groups (ninja martial arts was adaptation to surprise attacks at night, in the back or ambush and at espionage to stun the enemy for escape in case of detection). Ninja fought in the lack of space (thicket bush in the forest, narrow corridors and low rooms locks). The 18 disciplines are: *Ninjutsu as depicted in a 19th-century sketch *Seishinteki kyōyō – spiritual refinement *Taijutsu – unarmed combat *Kenjutsu – sword techniques *Bōjutsu – stick and staff techniques *Sōjutsu – spear techniques *Naginatajutsu – naginata techniques *Kusarigamajutsu – kusarigama techniques *Shurikenjutsu – throwing weapons techniques *Kayakujutsu – pyrotechnics *Hensōjutsu – disguise and impersonation *Shinobi-iri – stealth and infiltration *Bajutsu – horsemanship *Sui-ren – water training *Bōryaku – tactics *Chōhō – espionage *Intonjutsu – escaping and concealment *Tenmon – meteorology *Chi-mon – geography The name of the discipline of taijutsu (体術?), literally means "body skill" or "body art". Historically, the word taijutsu is often (in Japan) used interchangeably with jujutsu (as well as many other terms) to refer to a range of grappling skills. The term is also used in the martial art of aikido to distinguish the unarmed fighting techniques from other (e.g., stick fighting) techniques. In ninjutsu, especially since the emergence of the ninja movie genre in the '80s, it is also used to avoid the undesired bravado of explicitly referring to ninja combat techniques. Training Summary Trained in the art at a young age by her 'mother', Noriko Seikai and three other Commanders on the orders of her father the former Master of the White Lotus. Lotus proved herself through the course of her life to be an exceptional student in all of the 18 skills of Ninjutsu by the time she was 14 years old and having killed one of her teachers in the process. Excelling the most in the art of Shinobi-iri, stealth and infiltration. Something that her mother also excelled at in the days of her youth which prompted the elder to train her daughter in the mystical yet deadly Shadow style of Ninjutsu. An Art that not only would allow her daughter to move through the shadows at will but also grant her the power through the use of her own spiritual powers to be able to manipulation the shadows at will in order to make successful kills on a target just by using just their shadows and those that were in her surrounding areas too as well. To which Lotus completed by the time she was 18 years of age. What's Hidden Underneath....Hanyo Physiology KitanaEvilAlternate.png Lotus is truth is a hanyō, a being that is a mixture of a human and an yokai by birth. Which this can occur by another means too as well besides the natural order of things, the other way is when a human with an unfulfilled desire merges with an oni; Lotus’ father was born in truth as a very powerful demon. Many hanyō by birth show physical signs of their oni roots, though they usually have a primarily human appearance. For the most part this beauty has a primary human appearance with the minor exception of red colored prehensile tail, wings, and horns she’s had since birth that she uses her spiritual powers to keep hidden away from the world point blank. Due to this mixed nature, hanyō are often considered outcasts to both human and oni societies due to the mutual hate between both humans and onis. The humans only see half-demons as nothing but the same monsters full onis are, while full blooded see them as an impure mockery to their demonic powers and thus consider them too weak to associate with. This disdain can lead to unfair prejudice and even downright death threats. The only people of either races that are even capable of accepting or tolerating hanyō are close family members and/or friends most of the time, who are ostracized themselves for choosing to being close to a hanyō. Due to the unfair prejudice and hate half-demons receive on a daily basis, many of them sought to resolve their impurity by either becoming full demons to be stronger than their oppressors or full humans to be accepted by the peacefulness most humans live in. However some are just happy the way they are and accept their heritage without question. While a hanyō can never be as strong as the demonic parent without becoming a full oni, most hanyō seem to be powerful enough to not only deal with any human hostilities, but also to easily dispatch most oni if their will and aggression is very strong. It seems that this attribute mostly applies to the demons strong enough that their hanyō spawn are more powerful than an ordinary Oni even when diluting their power with human blood. A half-demon does not always possess the self-healing factor of a demon. Though just in twenties in human years, Lotus and can recover within mere hours or a matter of days from heavy injuries. Natural-born half-demons are to be recognized almost always as those. However, hanyō which originated in the same way can apparently look like pure humans, and are recognized - at least optically - not as this what they are in true. Beastie.jpg|Hanyou Form "Ain't I a little devil? Hahaha." *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Manipulation Darkness Manipulation] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Mimicry Shadow Mimicry] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Stealth Shadow Stealth] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Animated_Shadow Animated Shadow] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Shadow Death Shadow] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Mutilation Shadow Mutilation] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Generation Shadow Generation] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Infusion Darkness Infusion] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Attacks Darkness Attacks] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Beam_Emission Dark Beam Emission] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Bolt_Projection Dark Bolt Projection] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Scatter_Shot Scatter Shot] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Sword_Beam_Emission Sword Beam Emission] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Blast' ' Darkness Blast'] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Spike_Projection Darkness Spike Projection] Chi Form ' 7AB.gif ' Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . Applications include, but are not limited to: *Soul Absorption/Soul Energy Absorption *Soul-Bound Entity *Soul-Bound Weapon *Soul Reading *Soul Sight 'Weapon of Choice' Fobosu to Daimosu (Phobos & Deimos)Katana Fans Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_16_(DW8_DLC).jpg Fobosu to Daimosu or rather Phobos & Deimos are two very special decorated blue and black dually bladed katana fans that were handcrafted by Lotus' mother to be her soul bound weapon. Said to have been made from the bones and blood of a very powerful yet worthy spiritualist in their day who her mother was ordered to kill in combat by the leader of her ninja clan not too long after the young girl was born. There full length span when open ranging from 20' to less that 5 when closed, their blades being retractable at the whim of their owner through use of her own growing spiritual powers when pushed through it Though it is totally unknown to Lotus as just to whom the person's remains were that the weapons was crafted from what is known about them is this that their power is unlike anything that she has ever witness or seen before in her life. Because outside of her own powers which are still limited its seem to know no bounds. Its almost like the deceased of which they was made of still refuses to accept their fate. Even the blades themselves have been known to act on their own oozing the blood of the deceased fighter from their tips administering to its victims Ikatteiru Burūmu no Namida or the Tears of the Angry Bloom. A poison so viable and potent that it is said that one mere drop of this liquid is enough to kill full blown Oni/or Onihoruda on contact with into an open wound on the skin. Lotus doesn't know whether or not if this true or not as she has never seen this happen for herself but one thing is for certain, Phobos & Deimos haven't let her down yet. nnun41vlvucfg1wdjyxj.gif Abilities/Powers [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Soul-Bound_Weapon Soul Bound Weapon] User is able to build, summon or create a weapon that is both an extension, manifestation, and/or part of their soul. Each weapon is likely to have their own abilities and powers they grant to the user, but these depend on which part of the user's soul each weapon represents as well as the abilities/power they already have. Note that since the weapon is part of a soul, it is likely to have some level of sentience as well as their own interests and goals that might not be similar to that of the user. This also means that the user can summon the weapon from anywhere at anytime, even if it is far away at some unknown location, as the two possess a link that allows one to call upon the other, so losing the weapon is never an issue. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Soul_Energy_Absorption Soul Energy Absorption] Users can absorb spiritual energy from the soul itself. They can channel the energy to enhance their physical condition or even augment their own powers. This ability currently is not of Lotus' own doing but it's the direct result of having weapons made from a being a living person at one point and time. Meaning that this power truthfully belongs to deceased's soul which has chosen to live on in this world as her spiritual guide inside Phobos and Deimos due to having been killed so violently from the beginning by Layla Rakim instead of passing on into the Planet of Fumei where all the dead go when their time on Earth is over. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Soul_Destruction Soul Destruction] The user can permanently destroy/annihilate souls without affecting the body, which causes the targets to die without possibility of resurrection, but some may transform into a soulless being instead. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Soul_Mutilation Soul Mulilation] Lotus can inflict an enormous level of agonizing damage to the soul of an opponent which not only damages the spiritual being of an opponent, but their physical form as well. The damage this ability deals out to the soul is permanent and may kill another living being with, potentially destroying the victim's soul in the process. Attacks/Fighting Moves Fantomuburēdo no Dansu (Dance of the Phantom Blades) tumblr_mlgrq4VXAY1qb5qxmo1_500.gif Waving her fans in the direction of her enemy/target, Lotus can can detach the blades at the ends of each fan at her discretion (meaning she can fire 1 or more at the same time towards a person ) creating a massive like shadow or phantom like oni that morphs as it travels through the air into before becoming a plethora of black crescent-shaped blades that can pierce through virtually anything. This is her most common attack.Shadō-fū (Shadow Wind) This move summons several tornadoes of dark spiritual energy and tormented spirits to attack her enemies from the shadows. They can pick up and throw opponents into the air as well as rip them to shreds with massive spiritual force so unpresented that the he/or she who is the victim might stay alive long enough to watch their heart being consumed by one of the diabolical spectors if they're lucky enough to of course, which can both destroy targets if it hits even to level of souls, or resurrect/materialize dead. This is of course currently Lotus' strongest attack and one she doesn't really care much for to use due to the amount of power it requires to summon up all those souls to begin with. Shitai Dansu (Corpse Dance) 0:00-0:12 Able to control corpses as if they were puppets, to either attack or distract enemies, or protect her from harm by utilizing them as shields. Since her victims are already dead, they are practically invincible, there being few ways to destroy them: slicing them into many small pieces, burning (although this is never actually witnessed) and of course distracting or injuring Lotus as would cause the Corpse Dance to end. But when her control on her victims is released, they foam at the mouth and collapse. Category:RPC Category:2nd Gen Category:White Lotus Clan Category:Hanyou Category:Ninja